Parental Trouble
by toothlesslover12
Summary: Astrid has a big secret. If her parents find out, she's in huge trouble! But will she be able to keep it a secret? How will her friends feel about it if they find out? I do not own HTTYD!
1. Astrid's Big Secret

**Okay this is just a random story that came to me. I have no idea where it came from; I just thought it was cute. Sorry if it's kind of fluffy.**

**Astrid POV**

"Thanks Gobber!" I yelled back into the forge. He had just sharpened my axe for me. It was so dull that when I was having target practice in the woods, instead of sinking into the tree like normal, it bounced off. I laugh to myself, looking at the shiny new sharpened blade. It could definitely do some damage.

Suddenly, I bump into someone. "Oh, sorry," I say. Noticing that it's Hiccup, I blush.

"Hey Astrid."

"Yeah, hi," I reply giving him a smile. "Gobber just sharpened my axe, and I was just headed home. " I feel so nervous. I just want to go off and hide. His really fluffy auburn hair is blowing in the wind and his crooked smile is to die for. He's the only person who makes me feel like this, and to tell the truth, sometimes, it scares me that I can care so much about someone. He's not even my boyfriend!

"Going home huh?" He asks, his smile fading. "Oh, I was hoping I could talk to you about… something…" He trails off. "… but if you have somewhere you need to be…"

He wants to talk to me. I wonder why. My plans change. "No, I don't have to be anywhere. What do you want?"

His smile returns, completely melting my heart. "Well, I'd prefer if we went inside. I'd rather not talk about this in the open."

I nod and he grabs my wrist. He pulls me back into the shop, smiles at Gobber who says hello, and pulls my behind a curtain near the back of the shop. Inside the small area are a bookshelf, a desk , and a whole bunch of really good drawings of Toothless, and some crazy inventions that Hiccup is trying to make. I realize with a shock that this is Hiccup's own private workshop.

Hiccup is leaning against his desk. He looks really nervous. He runs his hand through his hair making it stand on end. "So, uh…"

"Go ahead I'm listening," I reply as I pick up a book from his shelf. It's filled with drawing of Toothless, me, and pretty much everyone on the island. Even Mildew. I notice though that Hiccup has not once ever drawn himself.

"So, I was just wondering if you would want to go night flying tonight? I mean, I normally go alone, and it always kind of cold but…" he looks at me, his cheeks turning bright red. I just stare at him, completely dumb-founded.

"Are you asking me out?" I ask.

He blushes. "Yes…"

I can't believe it! The guy that I have a major crush on just asked me out! Oh Thor! What do I say?! Do I say yes!? I want to, really badly. The only thing holding me back is that my parents hate Hiccup. Every time I tell them about something that he did in training, (or outside of training) that amazed me, they shrug it off or tell me to forget it. If I say yes, how do I face my parents?

Hiccup looks at me, expecting an answer. I think about it a bit longer. No one said I had to tell my parents. Did they? No. As long as the only thing that we do is go out at night, I may be able to get away with never telling my parents about the whole thing. And by the time they catch on, maybe they'll have changed their minds about Hiccup.

I smile. "Of course I'll go night flying with you. As long as that's the only thing we do. No daytime dates. You know how my parents feel about you."

"Yeah. They think I'm a piece of dust. Not exactly the kind of thing you want your girlfriend's parents to think about you." He looks at me. "How are we going to keep this a secret from your parents?"

"Don't worry about a thing." I answer. "As long as we only go out at night, they'll never know. They go to bed early and get up late."

"See you tonight then?"

"Yeah," I reply, turning to leave as he turns to his desk and begins to work on a project of his. I look back, thinking of a pet name that I've wanted to call him for ages. "Hey, Dragon Trainer?"

I takes a few seconds for him to realize that I'm talking to him. When he does he looks at me and smiles. I blush. "It's okay," he says. "I like that nickname. What did you want?"

"Don't' worry about my parents okay? Nothing's going to happen. They'll never know."

He smiles, reassured. I feel the same. I really hope my parents never do find out. I'll be grounded for life.


	2. Date Number One

**Hiccup's POV**

I cannot believe what I just did. I actually asked her out! And she just said yes! Okay, I think, calm down. Astrid really said yes. Then she left. I smile. I pick up the small red, white, and black object that is laying on my desk and walk home.

"Toothless!" I call, as I walk up the stairs. His head appears around the corner, his big yellow-green eyes full of excitement. "Hey bud."

A low gurgle comes from his throat. I laugh. "So, uh, Toothless, we're going night flying tonight."

He perks up just a little more. "With Astrid." His eyes grow really wide, like he wonders why in the world Astrid, who I honestly can't believe is my girlfriend, is coming along. "She's my , uh, girlfriend now Toothless, and her parents hate me, so she's only gonna go night flying with us. Okay?"

Toothless continues to stare at me as if I have two heads. Then he calms down, and I hope he accepts the fact that Astrid is more than a friend now, and that she's coming with us.

**Astrid's POV**

My heart is racing as I sit at the table finishing my dinner. I was a little late and my mother keeps glaring at me. She finally asks, "Why were you so late?"

Oh No! I can't tell her! She'll kill me if she finds out that I was talking to Hiccup in private. And if she finds out that he's my… No not going there. That will only make me panic more. I swallow my bite and nervously say, "I was at Gobber's. He was sharpening my axe. Then he broke the handle on accident and he had to make a new one. See?" I hold up my axe.

"No. It looks the exact same."

"He used the same pattern."

My mom looks a little unsure but she finally says okay. After supper, I go to my room and fall asleep. Next thing I remember, a lantern light is shining in my window and I'm awake and rubbing my eyes. "What?"

"Uh.. . hi. Sorry if I woke you kind of suddenly."

It's Hiccup. What is he… oh! Our date! I hop out of bed. "Ready!" I climb out of my window and onto Toothless's back. Toothless looks back at me with an annoyed shimmer in his eyes. "What's with him? He's seems really annoyed?" I ask.

Hiccup replies, "Yeah, he, uh, he really wasn't too happy when I woke him up."

I laugh. Hiccup climbs up in front of me and we take off. Snow is falling all around us, setting a kind of romantic mood. I wrap my arms around him and smile. This is amazing. We hover for just a moment before Toothless dashes forward, too fast for Hiccup to register what's going on, and we crash into a tree. Ow.

I get up and rub my arms. I'm freezing. Hiccup gets up too. "Sorry," he says. "He's tired and he doesn't feel like flying."

"It's okay." I say through slightly chattering teeth. I don't' want Hiccup to know how cold I am.

He walks over to Toothless's saddle bag. He gets in it and is looking around for something. I pick up some snow and throw it at the back of his head. It's a perfect bulls eye.

"Hey!" he yells. He turns around and glares at me for a split second before throwing a snowball at me! Before long we're having an all-out snow ball fight. I hit him a bunch of times and he hits me only just a few. He has terrible aim.

Toothless shoots at some snow that is hanging from a branch, causing it to fall on me. I fall over. Hiccup reaches down to help me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I act as if I'm going to let him pull me up, but pull him down instead. Laughing I get up and walk across the clearing to a rock. I jump up onto it and sit down.

Hiccup get up and walks over to me. I smile. "Looks I win," I say.

"As normal." He jokes. Then he looks at me kind of strangely.

"What?"

"Astrid, you're freezing!"

Great he noticed. "No I'm not," I lie.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!" I really don't want to look weak. Especially in front of Hiccup.

"Astrid…" he says.

Before I can answer, he takes off his vest and wraps it around my shoulders. I had no idea how arm this thing was. I try to take it off and give it back to him.

"No," he insists, getting up next to me. He pushes it back over my shoulders. "I have long sleeves. You need it more than I do at the moment."

I smile and blush. "Thanks," I say suddenly realizing that he sitting really close. In perfect punching range. I punch him hard in the arm. He looks alarmed. "That's for crashing on our first date." I say smugly. Then, before he can react, I pull him in by the collar and kiss him on the lips. My first kiss with him being my boyfriend. "That's for the greatest first date ever."

He smiles. "It's getting really late. I should take you home."

"Yeah." We both jump down and climb aboard Toothless. We fly back to my house. "Goodnight, Dragon Trainer." I say.

He looks back at me before flying off. "Goodnight, Dragon Warrior." He tosses something to me, and then flies off.

He has a pet name for me too! I catch the item. It's a necklace. It looks like the end of Toothless's tail, only the tail fins are the two halves of a heart. I smile as I walk inside.

As I walk to my room I bump into a table. Uh, oh. I hope I…

"Astrid…?" my mom calls.

Oh, no. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

I think fast, really fast. "I was getting a drink and I bumped into the table."

"Oh, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Oh man that was close. I walk back to my room. Lying down in my bad, I'm still clutching the necklace. I slip it under my mattress, where no one will ever find it. I'll be able to wear when, and only when my parents change their minds about my boyfriend, who just so happens to be the very best boyfriend this world has ever seen or will see.


	3. How To Break Your It To Your Friends

*yawn* A loud banging sound comes from the other room. "Mom, what's the racket?! I'm trying to sleep here! Be quiet!" I yell.

"Sorry!" comes a shout from the other room. I roll my eyes. Mom does not know how to be quiet in the morning. Especially when her daughter was up till two in the morning dragon back riding, and having snowball fights with Hiccup. *inward sigh* He's awfully dreamy. Especially when he gets hit in the back of the head with a snowball and doesn't care. Except my parents can't know about that. Sucks for my relationship.

"I hope you wanted pancakes!" Mom calls to me. "That's what we're having."

I groan as I get up. Walking out to the table I yawn again.

"Why are you so tired this morning?"

"Tired? I'm not tired! Do I look tired? Cause, I'm obviously not." I try to cover my sleepiness, but a huge yawn gets in my way.

"uh, huh. Why were you up so late?"

I must look worried because she gives me a weird look. "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk… in the woods…"

"And your hair is wet… why?"

"My…my hair?" I feel my hair. It is wet. Opps, snowballs fights mean getting hit, and getting hit equals getting wet. Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, you just had to hit me in the head. "I uh… I don't know.'

"You don't know why you hair is wet?"

"NO!" I yell, getting mad. "And I don't care!" I sit down and start to eat my breakfast. My thoughts drift back to yesterday morning. Mom and I had an argument then too.

_ "Astrid get up!" Mom yelled. _

_ "Uh, Mom, I'm not hungry!"_

_ "Too bad!" she yelled back at me. "You're not going anywhere until you've eaten something! That includes training!"_

_ I reluctantly get out of bed. I walk out to the table and sit down. "Can't I just get to training? I'm gonna be late."_

_ "No, you can't. Besides, you are not going to be late. The only one who has to be there this early is the leader. That dorky kid, what's his name? Harry?"_

_ "Hiccup! His name is Hiccup! And he is not a dork! He's nice!"_

_ "Nice! No he's a clumsy, dorky, dragon know-it-all, and I do not like the fact that you spend so much time with him!"_

_towfriend!" I feel really bad saying that, when really he's my best human friend. "I only think his classes are interesting! He's a good teacher."_

_ "Just so you don't have any second thoughts on how you feel towards him. If I ever catch you being walked home by him…"_

_ "Mom. Do you know how slim the chances of that are? That is never going to happen!" I really think, I wish it would but you would kill me._

_ Mom smiles at me. It makes me sad. I just lied to her. I hate it when I do that. I hate lying, but if she knew my true feelings towards Hiccup Haddock, I probably would not live to see another day. Or maybe she would just disown me. Then I could just run away, never see my friends again, and that would mean Hiccup too… don't even think like that Astrid. You like him! Leaving him without even telling him how I feel would break my heart. Leaving him total would break my heart._

I come back to reality as I finish my breakfast. "Bye, Mom." I call as I dash out the door. "Stormfly!" I call. "Come here!"

My blue and yellow Deadly Nadder comes from the shelter next to our house. She growls her hello to me. I climb onto her back and we take off. I three minutes we are at the academy. Snotlout and the twins are already there.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, the two goofballs of out class are sitting atop the two heads of their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Tuffnut is asleep and drooling. Ruffnut is continually punching him in the shoulder.

"Do you always do that when he sleeps?" I ask her.

"No, just when he sleeps and drools, which is 99.9% of the time." She answers.

I roll my eyes. She could have just answered yes.

Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug come in. "Good morning guys."

"Good morning." I say.

Snotlout shrugs his shoulder and glares at all of us. For the first time I realize that Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare is not here. Weird. "I wish I could say the say the same thing. Hookfang is sick because he ate a rotten piece of yak meat last night and I was up for a long time last night, scraping dragon puke off of pretty much everything of any value, and anything important. So yeah, for you maybe it's a good morning, but not for me." He glares at us again.

Hiccup flies down in on Toothless, looking a little sleepy. So does Toothless. He, he. Guess I'm not the only one that is still tired. I smile at him. He smiles back. It's a very sleepy smile. I laugh and Snotlout looks at me like I'm crazy. "What?" I ask.

"You just laughed at him for no reason." He says.

"No, actually, she was laughing with me. She knows why I'm so *yawn* tired." Hiccup says, shooting me a beaming smile. I smile back. I feel a blush come over my own cheeks and see that his cheeks are already bright red.

I can sense something romantic coming on, and I sincerely hope that one of my other friends will do something that will break the mood. Hiccup moves just a little bit closer. Please, Thor, oh please, don't let him move closer! Please let one of my friends do something to break this mood! Oh help me! Hiccup please don't move any closer!

Suddenly, as if in an answer to my prayer's, Tuffnut falls off of Belch's neck. "Whoa!" He hits the ground with a loud thud. Ow. That had to hurt! "Did I miss something? Anything?"

Ruffnut slapped him upside the head. "No, only the fact that Hiccup and Astrid are hiding something from the rest of us."

"Hiding what from us?"

"How am I supposed to know when they are HIDING it you dummy!" Ruffnut yelled back at him.

"Good point." Tuffnut said.

I look and Hiccup and put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He nods.

"Ooh! Secrets!" Snotlout cries. "Tell me! I love secrets!"

"NO!" both Hiccup and I shout.

Toothless yawns really loudly and Hiccup looks at me. We both burst into laughter. "That's what you get for waking him up in the middle of the night!" I say. "A very sleepy Night Fury!"

Hiccup smiles at his dragon. "Well, we could have taken Stormfly! Then you would have a very sleepy Deadly Nadder!"

I laugh. "Well, Toothless is a smoother flyer and that makes it all the more romanti…" I trail off and cover my mouth.

Hiccup looks at me in shock.

Everyone else stares at us. "ROMANTIC!" they all shout together.

Hiccup and I both blush.

"Are you two dating?!" Fishlegs asks in shock.

"Maybe…" I answer as Hiccup says, "Is it really you guys' business?"

"Well, are you?" Fishlegs pushes us. That is so not like him. He must really be curious.

"If you really have to know…" I start.

Everyone glares at us, wanting an answer.

"Fine," I say. "We… we… we are."

The twins just look shocked. Fishlegs just looks at us with his mouth hanging open. Snotlout is a completely different story. He looks at me in a downcast way. "You chose him over me!" he cries. "I don't believe this! Come on Astrid! I FEEL CHEATED!" he glares at Hiccup. "I will get you for stealing my girl."

"Uh…" Hiccup stutters, looking a little scared.

"Snotlout, get a grip on yourself. Face it, I was never "your girl" and, I never will be "your girl." Give it up!"

"I HATE YOU!" he yells, though I know that he doesn't mean it.

"You guys can't tell anyone about this!" I beg. "My parents will kill me!"

"Yeah," Hiccup pipes up. "If they find out, Astrid will be put on house arrest for, like, the rest of her teenage life practically!"

"You would deserve that!" Snotlout yells. "Goodbye!" he calls as he stomps out.

Fishlegs looks at us and suddenly pulls the two of us into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you! And I promise I won't tell a soul!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both promise as well. Then they just leave. I think they feel just a little creeped out.

Fishlegs asks, "So, uh, does this mean that training is over for the day?"

"Uh… yeah I guess." Hiccup says.

Fishlegs says bye and leaves with his dragon. Snotlout walks back into the arena. "So you two are really dating?"

"Yes," I answer, quite defiantly. "And you care so much why?"

"I don't believe you."

"What would prove it to you?" I counter.

"Well, a dare that Hiccup completes."

"Like, what kind of dare?" Hiccup wonders aloud.

"I dare you to kiss her… on the lips." Snotlout dare him.

Hiccup stares at him for a very long moment, then looks at me.

"You know, you don't have to." I say.

He smiles. "I want to." And he does, with Snotlout standing right there next to us. I don't care. Hiccup backs off, a huge blush covering his cheeks.

Snotlout is scowling. He stomps off yelling, "I promise I won't tell, but that doesn't mean that I'm not mad!"

I giggle and grab Hiccup's hand. "Looks like we have another person who hates the idea of us being together"

"Yeah, but we can deal with it."

I smile, knowing that we can. As long as I have Hiccup helping me to keep our "little" secret, I can cope. I just know I can.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" he asks me.

"Yes, you will." I smile back at him. "See you later Dragon Trainer."

He laughs as he mounts his dragon. Toothless gurgles a happy goodbye to Stormfly and I. "Bye, Dragon Warrior." Hiccup calls to me as they take off into the sky.

The black dot that was Toothless continues to grow smaller and smaller in the distance. I smile to myself, impatiently waiting for night to come.


	4. Underwater Date

**Sorry, I've been sooooo busy lately and haven't had any time to write! (It's called Algebra.) **

**Astrid's POV**

"Yeah!" I call into the wind. Toothless flips head over broken tail and growls in content. I smile and wrap my arms around his owner's waist. Tonight is a lot warmer than last night.

"You want to go again?" Hiccup asks, referring to the daring stunts that we have just completed. Let me tell you, flying at night through the sea stacks is no easy feat. It takes a lot of skill.

I giggle. "No, let's go land somewhere and do something else."

Hiccup smiles. "Good idea. We can spend the rest of the night in the cove." The wind is blowing through his russet colored hair, making it kind of messy. "Come on Toothless, to the cove!"

Toothless growls in acknowledgement. He starts to fly up even higher and I brace myself for a fast dive. Toothless angles himself straight down and a loud screech echoes through the night. I look behind us to see a blue ring of fire evaporating into misty bluish-gray smoke. We soar down into the forest and land in the cove. I leap off of Toothless's back.

"What now?" Hiccup asks me.

I know exactly what I want to do, but I can't let Hiccup catch on quite yet. "I don't kn…" I start to say, before "accidentally" tripping into the pond.

"You okay Astrid?" Hiccup reaches down to help me up.

"Just fine," I reply as I take his hand. I smirk.

"No, Astrid… Don't…"

Too late. I yank him into the water with me. Then I splash him in the face. "Hey!" he yells at me.

I giggle. "Oops, did I do that?"

"Astrid… come on now. How do you expect the two of us to dry off?"

"We go flying again." I smile. "But, while we're both wet, we might as well enjoy it." I splash him again and dive under the surface.

He swims down after me. Oh, Thor. I didn't know he could swim that well with a metal foot. He catches my wrist and tugs me back to the surface. Then he splashes me. "Hah, got ya."

I laugh. Before I know it, I've chased him to the middle of the pond and we're both treading water. The splashing only continues.

All of a sudden, a huge tidal wave like splash rains down on us. Toothless jumped off of one of the ledges on the walls of the cove and landed in the water with us. For some odd reason, he's pulling a log along behind him.

"What's the log for?" I wonder aloud.

Toothless wags his head at it, as if gesturing to get on.

"Maybe he wants to give us a "boat" ride." Hiccup jokes.

"Really?"

"Just humor him." He says. Hiccup climbs onto the log and helps me up too. He wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean into him and sigh. I can feel the smile that takes place on his face.

"Thanks for another great date Hiccup." I sigh, a yawn escaping me.

"You tired?"

"No."

"So, last night, you were obviously cold, but you denied it. Now, tonight, you're obviously tired and you deny it. Astrid, come on, I can totally tell."

"Really, I'm just embarrassed to tell you stuff that like that because it makes me look weak."

"No it doesn't, it makes you look like a normal human be…" Suddenly the log tips over, causing both of us to fall into the pond. I don't know why, but I wrap my arms around Hiccup. He hugs me back.

All of a sudden I find myself getting lost in his emerald green eyes. Basically put, the best underwater kiss of all time took place. I think I'm falling love.


	5. A Reanactment

**Astrid's POV**

"Snotlout!" Hiccup shouts. "What do you think you're doing?"

Snotlout chucks another axe at the side of the academy. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asks. He throws yet another axe.

I watch as the axe hits a piece of paper that he pinned to the wall with a huge nail. On the paper I can make out the letters, h, I, and u. My guess is that it used to say Hiccup, but the axes kind of killed the original name.

"So, you're throwing axes at my boyfriend's name?" I question him. "Why, may I ask?"

"Well, if I threw an axe at your actual boyfriend, you would personally kill me, so I wrote his name on a piece of paper and threw axes at that instead."

I give him a blank stare. Snotlout is a muttonhead.

The twins fly in on Barf and Belch. "Hi Yo, Trainees! Away!" Tuffnut shouts.

"What in Thor's name is that supposed to mean?" Hiccup asks. I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. I just came up with it last night." Tuffnut whines. "It will take a couple of days before I figure out a meaning for it."

I groan. Why do my peers have to be so idiotic sometimes? I CAN'T STAND IT!

"Hey Hiccup, why aren't you wearing your vest?" Ruffnut asks him.

His vest… oh, I guess he's not wearing it. Why didn't I notice that before? Well… I see him without it more than the others, so I guess I'm used to it.

"My vest?" Hiccup says. "Oh, yeah, it's kind of wet at the moment… he, he."

"Wet? Why?"

"Yeah, did you fall into the ocean and drown last night or something?" Tuffnut asks.

"Uh, no. Last time I checked I'm alive." Hiccup answers, really confused.

I glance at him. Do we want to tell them about our midnight swim or not? He shakes his head at me. He'll take care of this.

"You should have drowned." Snotlout scoffs.

"SNOTLOUT JORGENSON!" I yell. Then I tackle him to the ground. "Take it back."

He scowls at me.

"There's a knuckle sandwich with your name written all over it. Take. It. Back." I threaten.

He spits. Ew. That was really gross.

I raise my fist.

"OKAY! FINE! I TAKE IT BACK!" he says in a panic.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ruff insisted. "Why is it wet?"

"Why does it matter?" Hiccup counters.

"It doesn't. I'm just a curious person."

"Well, maybe I went swimming with Toothless last night, or maybe I crashed into the ocean, or maybe I fell into a puddle. Or how about I took Astrid to the cove and we went swimming in our clothes! No one really knows what happened Ruffnut!" Hiccup said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really…"

"Good, now that that is solved. Let's begin."

"Wait. Not yet! Fishlegs isn't here yet!" I tell him.

"He's sick." Snotlout says.

I look at him. "Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Snotlout cries. "He is honestly sick! His mom told me to tell you guys when I walked past his house this morning!"

"Okay then, I know what our training exercise is!" Hiccup called out. "Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, you three are going to go spend some time with Fishlegs to help him feel better."

"What are you going to do?" Snotlout asks.

"I need to talk to Astrid. Alone." Hiccup says.

"Can I skip the session today and talk to her too?" Snotlout wants to know. He sounds desperate. I roll my eyes. Shouldn't he have given up on me by now? I mean, I've never liked him in the first place, and taking the ride on Toothless with Hiccup showed me that Snotlout drools and Hiccup rules.

"No."

"AW."

Snotlout mounts his dragon and he and the twins fly off to go to Fishlegs's house.

Hiccup pulls the water trough over and flips it upside down. "Here. Sit down."

I sit next to him. My heart starts to race. Please, of please, don't let this be a break up talk. Please! I would die! Not after almost losing him because of the Red Death, or Alvin, and then finally having him ask me out! I know it would be my fault if that's what he wants to talk to me about.

"So…" he starts.

I cut him off. "Are you breaking up with me? Please say no!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you?"

'Why would I do that?" he asks. He looks really shocked and I feel really dumb.

"No, reason. It's just that I would die if you did that." I blush. Great.

"Astrid, that's sweet. But no way am I breaking up with you." He takes my hand. "I would never do that."

Okay, confirmation of last night. Definitely in love.

"I just wanted to ask if you could meet me in the cove a little before sunset." He says.

"What happened to only at night?"

"Well, if you can't make it because you're scared your parents might find out…"

"ME!? SCARED?!" I cry. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, when have I, Astrid Hofferson, been scared of anything?"

"Should I list the times by order of most scared or alphabetically?" He teases.

I punch him. "Forget Dragon Trainer."

He laughs. I never get tired of making him laugh. Or hearing his laugh either. "Can you?" he asks.

"I'll try."

I can't believe that I was able to get away from the house to go to the cove. I told my parents that Hiccup had a training exercise set up and I had to go because it dealt with Nadders and I'm the only person in training who has one. Somehow, thank Thor, they believed me.

I reach the cove and slide down the steep path to the bottom. Hiccup is waiting for me, his trademark, adorable, lopsided smile playing on his face. To die for.

"You made it!" he looks so happy.

"Yep, now what was this about?"

"Just stand still and say something threatening to me." He says. What?!

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it."

I give him weird look but consent. "I'm gonna kill you." I say, a little shakily.

Suddenly, Toothless, mad as ever, comes from nowhere and rushes at me. Is this part of Hiccup's plan? I think it is because Hiccup stops him. He says to me, "Now run off into the forest towards the village."

"Why?"

"You'll understand in a little bit, just go!" he tells me. I'm soo confused.

I run into the forest, wondering what Hiccup is doing. Then, I've been picked up by Toothless and tossed into the highest tree in the forest. Hiccup and Toothless land above me. Suddenly everything makes perfect sense. Hiccup offers me his hand and I pull myself up, whack it away, and climb on his dragon. "Now get me down." I order.

"Toothless, down gently," Hiccup commands the Night Fury. Toothless leaps into the air in an uncontrollable fashion and does a series of loop-de-loops. This time I enjoy it. Even the part where we splash through the sea. "I get it now." I whisper to Hiccup.

"I knew you would eventually." He smiles and pulls Toothless into a pink sunset. Just like my first ever dragon ride we fly for what seems like forever and the do a flip. A turn around the island brings us to the Northern Lights. It's an amazing sight. I lean forward and kiss Hiccup on the cheek. "Hey! Don't ruin the reenactment!" he jokes.

"I just thought that should be added." I smile and lean into his back. "I love you Hiccup. Thanks for another great night."

"Love you too."

I smile, and I really hope that my parents change their minds soon.


	6. 17th Birthday

**Astrid's POV**

May 17 is my favorite day of the year. That's because it's my Birthday! Yea for me! My mom always makes me a cake and we go up to Raven's Point to celebrate, but this year, she's too busy, and my birthday is going to be a bummer. It started okay this morning, but since my mom told me about being too busy to do anything the whole day has been bad.

"Does anyone know where Hiccup is?" Fishlegs, who by the way is better, is complaining. "Astrid?"

I haven't been having the greatest 17th birthday, so I snap at him, "So now it's my job to know my boyfriend's whereabouts at all times?!"

"No, I just thought that maybe…"

Tuffnut interrupts. "Ooh! If Hiccup's not coming, can I teach the lesson?!"

"NO!" I shout. "I'll just go see if I can find him. Fishlegs, don't let the twins or Snotlout do anything stupid."

"Yes, ma'am, Astrid. You can semi count on me." He says.

"Semi…"

"I meant you can count on me." He looks nervous. Okay, that just instills me with confidence. I walk is out of the Academy. Hiccup is probably in his workshop. On my way there I meet up with Bucket and Mulch.

"Hey Astrid. Having a nice birthday?" Mulch asks.

"Sure, if consider the fact that my mom is too busy to do what we normally do and my boyfr… I mean, and Hiccup is missing and I don't know where he… I mean and I've been nominated to go looking for him, then yeah, it's been a great birthday." I scoff.

"Sorry to hear that," Mulch lays a hand on my shoulder. "I saw Hiccup in the forge. Does that ease your worrying about him?"

"I'm not worried…" I try. "But thanks."

Mulch winks at me and pulls Bucket away before the conversation can start to involve him.

I walk into the forge and Gobber points to the curtain the hides Hiccup's workshop. I smile and nod. Pushing aside the curtain, I see Hiccup, who is hunched over his desk, working intently on something that may be a drawing. "Hey," I say to him.

"Wha… Astrid! What are you doing here?!" He yells.

"Um, getting you. Training started a whole fifteen minutes ago!"

"Oh, sorry." He says. Then he smiles at me. "I'm just really busy."

I feel really shocked. Since when has Hiccup been too busy for dragon training? "Are you serious?"

"You know Astrid, training dragons is not the only thing that I think about." And he just said that to me with a straight face. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm really busy."

"Okay…" I begin to leave and realize that he hasn't told me happy birthday yet. "Anything else that you would like to say… "

"Like what?"

"Like what today is?"

"It's May 17th." You've got to be kidding me.

"And anything else about today?"

"It's Thorsday." He looks at me. "Why?"

I have got to get out of here before I start to cry. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "No reason, I just… bye." Before he can answer me I rush out the door. I run the whole way back to the Academy. I can't believe it, my boyfriend know the date, knows the day, but he doesn't know the most important part, the part that it's my birthday! I feel beaten. So much for a "Happy" 17th birthday.

Upon reaching the academy, Snotlout is fast asleep, and the twins are throwing sticks and stones at him. Fishlegs is trying to make sure that none of them hit Snotlout so he is dashing in the line of fire trying to catch them. He occasionally gets hit instead of catching them. "Hiccup's busy and isn't coming so class dismissed." I say. Tears start to run down my face.

"Are you crying?" Tuffnut asks.

"No," I snap at him. "Why can't you people just stay out of my personal life!? So what if Hiccup's my boyfriend?! So what if I cry sometimes?!" I glare at all of them. "Goodbye." I stomp out of the academy, Stormfly right behind me. I climb onto her back and we fly to Raven's Point. I leap off and lie down on my back in the soft grass. I think over my day.

"_It's Thorsday. Why?" _he said. The word echoes in my mind. Why? How can he have possibly forgotten? How could he forget my birthday? How? I don't understand. Why is the happening? I expected my 15th birthday to be a happy day that started with Dragon Training, meant that I got a cake and got to eat a whole meal without once fighting with my mom, and then I could go night flying with Hiccup once it got dark. That had been my plan. And maybe somewhere along the way I would get some sort of a present. But no, instead my plans have been turned entirely upside down. My mom is too busy, training was canceled, and Hiccup doesn't even remember that it's my birthday.

I don't know how long I've been lying here, but presently, someone sits down next to me. "I thought I might find you up here. Nice evening isn't it." It's Hiccup. Wait, did he say evening? Have I been here that long.

"Hi," I mumble. What does he want?

"Look, can we talk?"

"Well," I sit up. "It would be nice to know why you just brushed my off this morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just really busy and I get snappy when I'm really busy." He says. "I honestly didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay. I forgive you for that one… but there is something else…" I look away.

"What?"

"Remember I asked you what today was?" I ask.

"Yes, and I told you that it was Thorsday, May 17th." He puts his hand on mine. "I understand why you're mad, but I think I can make it up to you." He sets something on my lap. "Here. This is for you."

I pick up a piece of paper that is rolled up like scroll. My name is written is very neat, left-handed writing. I unfold it. I gasp. "Oh, Hiccup!"

Inside of the scroll is a picture of the two of us riding Toothless. The Aurora Borealis is shining in the background. It makes the Night Fury's eye appear to glow. My arms are wrapped around Hiccup's waist and we're both smiling. It's the best drawing I've ever seen, even better than all of the other one's he ever done. Then I realize that he is in the picture too. "Hiccup, is this the first time you've ever drawn yourself?"

He blushes. "Yeah."

"Really? Out of all of your many pictures, this is the first time?" I look at him, bewildered.

"Why does that shock you?"

"I don't know. I just don't get why you never drew yourself before." I say. I want an answer. "Why didn't you?"

"Look at me, Astrid! I'm not even worth drawing! Weakling Hiccup, the one who's missing a limb and can't even lift a hammer above his thigh!" He looks at the ground. "Somebody likes you deserves a lot better than that."

"Hiccup, you're not weak …"

"Yes I am."

"You are not. " I say. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There are a whole bunch more good things about you than bad; you're kind, caring, considerate of others, amazing with dragons, a wonderful teacher, the younger kids adore you, you can lift a hammer above your thigh, and you're really handsome. Like when your hair starts to blow around in the wind, it looks all messy and windblown, and when your really bright green eyes shine in the starlight it's almost like a pool of shiny clear water…" I stop, realizing everything that I have just said.

Hiccup is staring at me, entirely speechless. He finally finds his voice. "Do you really think all of that."

I blush a deep cherry red color. "Yes… I…"

He puts a finger to my lip in order to keep me from speaking. "Shhhh… you don't have to say anything."

I smile. I about to say something but I'm cut off by Hiccup sealing his lips over mine. At first the only thing I can register is shock. Then, when his arms wrap tightly around my waist I feel contentment. Hiccup finally kissed me first, something that I never thought would happen. After moment he lets go. "Happy 17th birthday, Astrid." He whispers just loudly enough for me to hear.

I pull slightly out of his embrace. "You didn't forget!"

"No, I was just working on your present his morning and I wanted to see if you would tell me the part that I was missing about today. I'm really sorry. I didn't know that it would bother you that badly." He looks at me in a pleading way. His eyes look like Toothless's when he's pleading for food. "Am I forgiven?"

I smile and think about the picture, which must have been my present, and the kiss. I lean into his shoulder. "You're forgiven."

He hugs me a little tighter. "Thanks."

A shooting star streaks across the sky. I make a wish.

"Did you make a wish?" Hiccup pries.

"If I tell you then it won't come true!" I say.

"Please, Dragon Warrior…" he pleads. Suddenly he starts to tickle me.

"HICCUP STOP IT!" I somehow manage to say through my laughter.

He stops. "Now will you tell me?"

I look at him and sigh. "Fine you win. I wished that every birthday could be like this. Just us, together, and the world in total peace around us. And maybe a cake too."

"Maybe I can arrange that next year." He smiles at me. "Just maybe."

I smile to myself and snuggle into his warm embrace. Today wasn't a bad day after all. Even if it started that way, Hiccup has made up for my mom being busy, what with his kiss and all. In fact, it's been one of the best birthday's ever.


	7. Disaster

"ASTRID!" my mom yells at me. I pull the pillow over my head and groan. Way can't my mom just let me sleep in? After giving me my present last night, Hiccup and I went flying. It was amazing. He took me to a place on the island that I have no idea even existed.

_"Hiccup, are we there yet?" I impatiently ask. Despite the fact that flying like this is awfully fun, I want to get to this surprise that he has for me._

_ He looks back at me and smiles. "Just about there. Don't fall asleep on me, okay?"_

_ "I won't."_

_ He laughs as I yawn loudly. "You sure…"_

_ "Yes," I say. "Where are you taking me?!"_

_ "Close your eyes, we're almost there."_

_ I punch his shoulder and reluctantly do as he says. I feel Toothless flip head over tail and land. "Can I open my eyes now?"_

_ "Go ahead." _

_ I open my eyes. A roaring sound fills my ears. Hiccup offers me his hand. I smile and gladly take it. He helps me off of his dragon, though I don't need it. It feels nice to know that at least one boy on this island knows how to be a gentleman. Hand in hand we walk to the edge of a cliff, but not close enough to fall over it. _

_ The most amazing sight ever catches my attention. A waterfall. Sparking rainbows are everywhere. There are crystals on the sides of the cliff, making the rainbows. "Hiccup, this is..." I find myself at a loss for words, which barely ever happens. "I don't know what to say."_

_ Hiccup puts his arm around my shoulders and holds me close. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."_

I wish that last night hadn't ended so soon. "ASTRID!" my mom yells again." GET OUT HERE!"

I reluctantly crawl out of bed and walk out to the kitchen. "What is it Mom?"

What happens next almost causes me to have a heart attack. My mom holds up the heart shaped necklace that I hid under my mattress. "What is this?"

I feel my eyes grow extremely wide. "Um… do you mean that necklace?" Oh no! How could she have found that! I hid it so well… or not. What was I thinking?! Of course she changes the sheets on my bed every two weeks! Uh! Astrid how could you be so stupid!?

"Well..." my mom pushes me. "Where did it come from? Did Harry make it for you? It looks like his dragons tail."

"Harry?"

"That really lanky kid."

"His name is Hiccup." I say. "And, I had no idea that that thing was under my mattress. Maybe it was Snotlout playing a joke!"

"If you had no idea about it, then how did you know it was under your mattress?" my mom gives me a sly look and I realize that I've been caught.

"Alright, you got me," I sigh. "Hiccup gave it to me."

"And you kept it? Why?"

"I don't know!" I have to try to get out of this. I can't let her find out that he's my boyfriend!

"Astrid…" she really wants a better answer. I hate lying but…

I sigh. I'm so sorry Hiccup. "Mom, I kept it because he's kind of my boyfriend and…" I don't get to finish.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND! ASTRID HOFFERSON HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER MY MANY LECTURES, HEARING YOUR FATHER'S OPINION ABOUT HIM… Oh Astrid…" she trails off. "I don't know what to say to you."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just… I don't know! He took me flying on Toothless the day before his final exam, and my whole point of view changed! How I looked at dragons, my family, my friends, my status… him… I… I fell in love." I cannot believe that I just told her that.

"You knew about his dragon and never said anything?! What were you thinking?!" she yells at me.

"He asked me mot to tell anyone! He looked so scared and all he wanted to do was save his best, and only friend. I was trying to help him! I wanted to make it up to him that I was so mean in the past! That's why." I confess.

"Astrid… you know I love you…"

"Yeah right." I mumble.

"Astrid… look, I don't want to punish you but you are on house arrest until further notice."

"WHAT?!" I screech. How can she do this to me!? How!? "Mom! NO!"

"Go to your room," she demands.

My eyes fill with tears. This is the worst moment of my life ever! Ever! Oh Hiccup, what am I to do? I'm so sorry Hiccup. How could I tell? What have I done?!


	8. What To Do Now?

**Soo, I know Chapter 7 was kinda depressing and my best friend (DragonSoul12) chewed me out about it over a review. I just want to make it clear that this chapter is not going to be much better but I will try to fix the depressing stuff ASAP for you. Thanks for reading!**

**Hiccup's POV**

"Uhhh, when are we going to start?" Snotlout was groaning. He's been complaining for the last 15 minutes. "Do we have to wait for Astrid?"

"Yes," I insist. "Something probably came up at her house. She'll be here in a little bit." To tell the truth, I'm kind of worried too. Astrid is normally really punctual. Why would she be late? I hope she's not mad at me.

Fishlegs walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's Astrid. She'll show up. She loves dragon training."

"That's not the only thing she loves…" Ruffnut starts. "Hiccup and Astrid sittin' in a tree…"

I roll my eyes. "Come on guys, it's not funny."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Tuffnut joins in.

"Toothless!" I call. He understands right away and a loud high pitched whistling noise echoes through the air. Next thing anybody knows the twins are hit with a gentle and harmless dive-bomb and knocked to the ground. Courtesy of Toothless the Night Fury. I laugh.

Toothless gurgles happily and bumps up against my legs. Then he looks at the sky in a downcast way and makes a sound that sounds strangely like Stormfly. Does my dragon have a thing for Astrid dragon? Not that that would be a bad thing, but do dragons cross breed? It's kind of awkward to think about.

"They'll get here Bud. Don't worry," I try to reassure him, giving him a gentle scratch in between his big black ears. He purrs contentedly, but keeps one eye on the sky.

"Can't we just not train today?" Snotlout whines. "Hookfang's getting restless and…" Snotlout never gets to finish because his dragon whacks him with his tail and sends him flying into the wall. "Hey! A little sensitively here!" He yells.

"Fine," I reluctantly agree. Skipping one day won't make much difference. I mount Toothless and we fly home. Soaring high above the village, I see Astrid's house. It looks so inactive. No one is outside and it looks like no one is even home. Where could she be? I hope she's okay. If she got sick from the cold and being out to late with me I'll never forgive myself.

**Astrid's POV**

This is just great. Mom won't let me out of my room at all! She brought me lunch and a small snack this morning. That's just about it. She won't let Stormfly in the house so I'm all alone too. I never realized just how lonely a person could get. Especially a 17 year old girl in love with someone that her parents hate with enough passion to put their daughter on house arrest for dating him! I bored stiff with nothing to do. I wonder what they did in training this morning? Did Hiccup wonder where I was?

Hiccup. All day I've been trying not to think about him but he keeps crossing my mind. Mom won't give me the necklace and I told him to keep his present to me until it's safe for me to have it at my house. Now I don't even have something that he made for me in my possession! Plus, to make matters worse, Mom is taking the necklace to his house at this very moment to tell him that she knows! I hope he's not mad at me! I can't risk that! Not with the way I fell about him! Oh Hiccup, what have I done!?

**Hiccup's POV**

Lying on my bed, I look at the picture that I drew for Astrid. I wonder about all of the things she said to me last night. Does she really feel that way about me? I definitely feel that way about her. And she's right; I do need to draw myself more often, even if only for her.

A knock echoes through the house. I hear my dad open the door and say, "Hammond? I don't know anyone named Hammond, but if you want some ham, Mrs. Hofferson, there's some in the food store…"

He stops talking. Mrs. Hofferson? What is she doing here? "Hiccup!" my dad calls me.

"Coming!" I walk casually down the stairs, Toothless following. "Mrs. Hofferson, hi…" I start to say. What she does next almost make my heart stop beating. She holds up the necklace that I gave Astrid on our first date! Oh no!

"Here Harry…"

"Hiccup."

"Whatever. I found this hidden under Astrid's mattress and forced her to tell me where she got it. She tried to cover for you, but I got it out of her. She's on house arrest until further notice and you are not allowed to try to visit her. I will only end badly on both sides." She throws the necklace at me and I catch it.

Toothless growls at her.

"Stupid Night Fury," she mutters as she walks away.

The truth of what she told me finally sinks in. She knows, Astrid's on house arrest, I can't see her… this is horrible. My eyes fill with tears. Toothless rubs against my legs to try to comfort me. I fell like someone threw Astrid's axe at my heart and it was a perfect bull's-eye.

"Don't worry Son," My dad says, draping an arm around me. "You'll get her back."

I look at him my eyes full of tears. For once I don't care if he sees me cry. He understands what it's like to lose the girl you love. Only my mom won't be coming back to him.

"Dad why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know Son, I just don't know."

I sniffle and hug him. He hugs me back. Somehow, I have to get Astrid off house arrest. I have to prove to her parents that I'm not who they think I am. But how!?


End file.
